Many important optical materials exhibit birefringence. Birefringence means that different linear polarizations of light travel at different speeds through the material. These different polarizations are most often considered as two components of the polarized light, one being orthogonal to the other.
Birefringence is an intrinsic property of many optical materials, and may also be induced by external forces. Retardation or retardance represents the integrated effect of birefringence acting along the path of a light beam traversing the sample. If the incident light beam is linearly polarized, two orthogonal components of the polarized light will exit the sample with a phase difference, called the retardance. The fundamental unit of retardance is length, such as nanometers (nm). It is frequently convenient, however, to express retardance in units of phase angle (waves, radians, or degrees), which is proportional to the retardance (nm) divided by the wavelength of the light (nm). An “average” birefringence for a sample is sometimes computed by dividing the measured retardation magnitude by the thickness of the sample.
Oftentimes, the term “birefringence” is interchangeably used with and carries the same meaning as the term “retardance.” Thus, unless stated otherwise, those terms are also interchangeably used below.
The two orthogonal polarization components described above are parallel to two orthogonal axes, which are determined by the sample and are respectively called the “fast axis” and the “slow axis.” The fast axis is the axis of the material that aligns with the faster moving component of the polarized light through the sample. Therefore, a complete description of the retardance of a sample along a given optical path requires specifying both the magnitude of the retardance and its relative angular orientation of the fast (or slow) axis of the sample.
The need for precise measurement of birefringence properties has become increasingly important in a number of technical applications. For instance, it is important to specify linear birefringence (hence, the attendant induced retardance) in optical elements that are used in high-precision instruments employed in semiconductor and other industries.
Moreover, the optical lithography industry is currently transitioning to the use of very short exposure wavelengths for the purpose of further reducing line weights (conductors, etc.) in integrated circuits, thereby to enhance performance of those circuits. In this regard, the next generation of optical lithography tools will use laser light having a wavelength of about 157 nanometers, which wavelength is often referred to as deep ultraviolet or DUV.
It is important to precisely determine the retardance properties of optical elements or components that are used in systems, such as lithography tools, that employ DUV. Such a component may be, for example, a calcium fluoride (CaF2) lens of a scanner or stepper. Since the retardance of such a component is a characteristic of both the component material as well as the wavelength of light penetrating the material, a system for measuring retardance properties must operate with a DUV light source and associated components for detecting and processing the associated light signals.
The magnitude of the measured retardance of an optical element is a function of the thickness of the element, the thickness being measured in the direction that the light propagates through the sample. For example, a CaF2 optical element will have an intrinsic birefringence of about 12 nm for every centimeter (cm) of thickness. Consequently, for example, a 10 cm-thick CaF2 element will have a relatively high birefringence level of about 120 nanometers, which is about three-quarters of a 157 nm DUV wavelength.